


Final Taste

by orphan_account



Series: Old Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Androids, Deactivation, Dolls, F/F, Robot Sex, Robots, Sad and Sweet, Sort of snuff but not really?, Yuri, android love, malfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two lover, two robot dolls enjoy their final moments together as one of them is suffering from the inevitable wear and tear that comes with their mechanized bodies. In the final moments together, they decide to enjoy each other's bodies one last time.
Series: Old Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676116
Kudos: 3





	Final Taste

It’s normal, for wear and tear to affect the servos and performance of the dolls. But this example of damage is some of the worst they could expect to see. Over the course of the lifetime of these dolls, their mechanical parts come under plenty of duress; and with their bodies, their limbs and parts all being unique, there is no hope of replacements. This leads them to be very careful with their bodies, for unlike beings made of flesh, they do not have the liberty of healing. 

So, when the legs of A-0331, an Asian model of doll snapped off above the knee, the time left of her continuing to function became clear to herself and to her lover. E-8724, an Ebony doll, and the lover of A-0331 has her lover laying on a small table, that quickly became their choice of locale to make love. E-8724 had laid A-0331 down upon a bed of cloth, scraps they’d managed to forage. It was a makeshift bed, the one they had first consummated their love together upon. 

“A-0331, you look so beautiful like this.” E-8724 says with her fingers trailing down the broken legs of her lover. Her fingertips traced around the edges of the jagged rubber, feeling the tear and watching with a smile as her lover bit her lip lustfully. The pain of this, as excruciating as it was, turned A-0331 on to no end. As an Asian model, she was prone to a higher libido than most other models. 

E-8724’s hands felt the sparking wires and spasming servos that would be responsible for the movement of her lover’s legs; if she still held them. Digging her fingers into the jagged rubber, A-0331 couldn’t help but squirm beneath the hands of her lover. The pain was unimaginable, unbearable, but above all else, it was exciting. Neither of them could wait any longer, A-0331 pulled her lover’s head to her groin so that she might spend her last moments in bliss with her lover. 

The taste of her lover was always sweet to E-8724, but knowing that her lover would soon be a lifeless husk made her taste all the sweeter. She dug her fingers into the exposed gears of her lover’s broken legs, causing sparks to fly and scorch her hand. All the while, her tongue dove into the pussy of her, soon to be expired lover. A-0331 screamed as the fingers dove into her exposed circuitry, the bits of her never meant to see the light of day. Her hips bucked with need, with want, with lust for the pain and lust for E-8724. 

Drool escaped the lips of A-0331, the pain and the excitement of her situation causing her processor to become overloaded. She was going to perish, but her last moments would be spent happy, with her lover eating her out and with her mechanical processor blissfully fried.

“I…I can feel it…” A-0331 says slowly, her jaw was locking as she was speaking, causing unnatural breaks and pauses in her words. 

“My-y processor is shutting d-down!” A-0331’s words were becoming slurred, she was losing control over her body. Unnecessary software was being shut down. Unnecessarily used ram was being freed up. E-8724 dug her tongue deeper into the honeypot of her lover, searching, probing for the sensitive cluster of sensors that would bring her lover to orgasm. 

A-0331 was fading, her movements were becoming slower and jarring, within her, sounds of strained mechanical groaning could be heard, but she was happy. Her hips pushed against the face of her lover, from her lips her juices sprayed. 

“I-I’m cumming…” As A-0331 spoke, her words trailed off into garbled noise, her programming had just shut off her speech processing. 

“I know A-0331, let yourself go.” E-8724 spoke gently to her lover, her tongue still worked at the folds of her lover. Slowly, the head of A-0331 lowered, until it came to rest on the bed of cloth. The whirring within her slowed to a crawl. The sparking from her legs slowed until there were only a few sparks with each moment. 

E-8724 collected as much of her lover’s juices, as much of her nectar within her mouth as she could gather. Climbing up, climbing over the fading, malfunctioning body of her lover, she lowered her mouth to meet the mouth of A-0331. Synthetic tongues clashed, juices being fed to her by her lover, A-0331 could only meekly mover her tongue, until even that fell still as the last of her power reserves was used up. The light from her eyes faded into grey as they rolled upwards, E-8724 was watching, waiting for the moment of her lover’s expiration. 

Taking her mouth from the mouth of the expired A-0331, a trail of the juices and drool connected their lips for but a moment. It was a sight to behold, the expired husk that is A-0331. Her mouth lolled open. Her arms and legs jerked at the joints, hydraulic pressure making the lifeless doll seem still clinging to functionality. 

Slowly, deliberately, E-8724 trailed kisses along the length of her lover’s expired body. Starting from her open mouth, she led down to her jerking shoulders, further down to her glitching hips. Her mouth eventually found its mark though. Returning to the honeypot of her lover, her lips once more latched onto the sweet source of nectar to please, and stimulate the expired A-0331. 

It came as a surprise to E-8724, that the expired doll would still lubricate. But, it was a most pleasant surprise. Laying there, with the still, occasionally spasming doll of her lover, her own fingers worked on her honeypot. Whilst her mouth worked on drawing forth as much of the lubricant that A-0331’s expired body held within. E-8724 was happy, glad that her lover was able to expire in a state of bliss. She hoped that one day, she might be able to expire with the same, enthralling bliss that was afforded to her lover.

**Author's Note:**

> This little 'series' is just going to be a collection of the older stories I've yet to post. Written long before I decided to pickt things back up again. Each of them were commissioned pieces. And, if I'm being honest, the quality of writing has clearly improved in my more recently written stories.


End file.
